Shrine Promotion
Stage Clear Awards After collecting a certain amount of Cleaning Points, you will get an achievement award. Special Events Find Crowds First you must look for Crowds. You can find Crowds by Searching through the town. Using Search requires Stamina. You recover 1 Stamina point per 3 minutes, but one Energy Drink can recover it all at once! Once you find a crowd, You need to use Power Points to promote. You can have up to 5 Power Points (they will recover by 1 every 20 minutes). You can choose to use only 1 point or 3 points at the same time. You can recover Points by using either an Energy Drink or a Power Drink. If you're afraid that you won't make it in time, use the "Call for help" button! You won't receive Good Job Points for the part of the promotion done by other people. * You must finish promoting or wait until the time to run out to find another spot. * You'll need to promote an amount between 500 and 2000. Someone needs help! If someone has asked you for help, you will be able to help them with their promoting once every 20 minutes. Using a MOE Power of Friendship will clear ten times the amount of progress you clear when helping normally. All helping players will get Good Job Stamps based on how they promoted. *You can receive up to 5 calls for help at once. *To get rewards for Helping you must view the list help request list and check the request you've helped with. Fever During the Fever, the amount of Good Job Points received while promoting and helping others is increased!! The requirements for a chance to activate the Fever are as follows: find a crowd by yourself and be the one who finishes promoting it. Remember that you don't have to fill the whole progress gauge alone - being the person who finishes it is enough. *Fever will occur at random after completing the requirements above. Fever lasts for 5 minutes. Fever will not activate again during the time it's active! Tie-up Gacha For this event, the Tie-Ups are The Fates Gacha The maximum Tie-up bonuses are: * * Event Limited Gacha & Stamp Exchange You can use 100 Good Job Stamps that you have collected to play the Event Limited Gacha. The items gained from this gacha can't be exchanged in the Mixer. At the Stamp Exchange you can exchange Good Job Stamps for limited items. *'Note:' Exchanging Good Job Stamps does not lower your rank, rank is based on Good Job Points obtained. * Gacha Sample Ranking Awards Ranking is based on the total number of Good Job Points you have gained. 1~30 Normal Gacha Ticket ×3, Accessory Gacha Ticket ×3 31~100 Normal Gacha Ticket ×2, Accessory Gacha Ticket ×2 101~200 Normal Gacha Ticket ×2, Accessory Gacha Ticket 201~500 Normal Gacha Ticket, Accessory Gacha Ticket 501~1000 Normal Gacha Ticket 1001~99999 Diligent Girl 5 (×5), Negotiator Hermit 5 (×5) Category:Events